Killing for Love
by AcceptableFormOfSchizophrenia
Summary: An all powerful assassin witch is hired to go to Hogwarts since times are getting more dangerous by the year. She expected almost anything to happen on the job, except to fall in love dear old Fred Weasly.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: Though I love thou book, I will never own thee.

* * *

**Prelude**

My life is an adventure and also nightmare. I work for others that want to destroy some one else, some one that has done them wrong. I kill for a living and for that I am famous. No one knows my true power, not even myself. As far as I know I could be stronger than Voldemort himself, or I could be just really egotistical. I am legendary assassin, I am no more than 16 years of age, and I live on streets always hungry and always wired for more death. My name is Aislinn and I am an all powerful witch.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know I'm starting another story while the other isn't finished, but I can't help it I just have too much imagination for my own good.


	2. Chapter 1:The Two, the only

Disclaimer: Fred and George wouldn't permit me to own Harry Potter, and so I listened to them, I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Two, the only FRED AND GEORGE**

I was running trough the mud filled forest as the rain pounded down hard on top of the trees. There weren't many places to hide and when there were some the Death Eaters would just destroy and find me in two seconds flat. Apparently the two guys that I had been mocking were apart of the dangerous, but extremely real wizarding group. The Death Eaters are wizards who follow the dark lord and even though I kill, that doesn't mean I'll follow such a low life as Voldemort.

Well now that I justified that fact to Bellatrix and Lucious I was being tailed by them through a forest of gunk. I may be very dangerous myself, but I also have a huge mouth and I'm also not very observant.

The rain and mud pounded on my face and sprayed up when I came to a sudden stop. I felt a surge of energy flow trough my muscles as if I was falling off Mount Everest again. _This could only mean one thing_, I thought with a sly smile crawling on my face like an infectious disease, _Leylines_. Leylines are energy line in the earth that let witches and wizards travel across the world faster than teleporting does, but the side affect is that it always gets me motion sick.

I closed my eyes and let the warm energy stream trough me. There was a bright and when I opened my eyes again I recognized the castle that stood on the hill in front of me.

"Hogwarts", I whispered, "Home". When I was little my parents became Death Eaters and when I found out what they did I ran away. Professor Dumbledore took me in as his own daughter and taught me about the world of muggles and the world wizards. I stayed at Hogwarts for most of my life, it was my home and Dumbledore was father, no matter what the birth certificate says. At age 13 I left Hogwarts to explore the world Dumbledore had taught me, I came back every holiday though and Albus seemed to appreciate that. When the castle of my only home came into view I knew 100% that I was safe.

"Looks like I'll be taking an early holiday this year", I mumbled to myself as I stepped up the familiar stone steps to the giant double doors. The school year had started for the students here, so I would have to go inside quietly, it was currently supper time and I have always hated being the center of attention. I looked up at Albus's office. _Sure I'll wait in his office till supper is over_, I thought.

I climbed up the side of the tower grabbing onto windowsills and rocks that jutted out of the original structure. When I got to the windowsill that I was looking for I noticed that it was locked and that Dumbledore and some one else was in there. Albus was sitting very solemnly, looking over his half moon spectacles and the young lad that was across from him wasn't that bad looking either. He had bright red hair and brown eyes and a very ostentatious look about his smile.

I knocked lightly on the window and Dumbledore looked up and smiled lightly. He held up his hand to stop the other person to stop talking and walked over to the widow. He walked over and let me in, to my relief inside was warmer than outside.

"Why didn't you use the front door like I taught you?" Dumbledore asked and then hugged me with a fatherly heir.

"Oh you know better than that, that I like more dangerous entrances", I said back. Dumbledore turned back to the stunned guy and said lightly in a very happy tone.

"Looks like it's your lucky day today, Fred, we'll have to pick this up later tomorrow", He said and at that Fred hopped up and nearly ran out the door. I smiled and remembered when I used to do that and it got me curious what he did to land himself in the headmaster's office. "He and his twin would be Hogwart's latest trouble makers. And Fred just got caught about to put a stink bomb in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory", Albus said answering my thoughts; he had always had a thing for doing that.

"Wow, that's kind of childish", I commented remembering some of my antics that I committed here in the past.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of bringing you here?" Dumbledore asked. I looked down at the floor a little embarrassed to be telling my "father" this.

"I accidentally told these two death eaters that Voldemort was nothing more than a low life piece of scum. So I took the closest leyline here", I said, no need to tell him that I came across the leyline accidentally. He chuckled and sat back down in his very kingly looking chair.

"How long will you be staying with us this time?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't really know maybe I'll stay the whole year this time. I have missed you dreadfully much", I answered.

"Well then you'll need a uniform then. Gryffindor, wasn't it?" Dumbledore said. I nodded, when I first came here Dumbledore had to put me in a house like everyone else, and being the daredevil that I am, I was automatically put into Gryffindor. I was smart, but not _as_ smart as raven claws, I was loyal beyond belief, but again not loyal enough for Hufflepuff, and I absolutely didn't like having power, it always put things out of perspective.

Dumbledore left the room quickly and came back with a small pile of clothes in his arms.

"Do you remember where everything is?" Dumbledore asked. I nodded again and walked out of his office towards the Gryffindor tower. As I stepped off the spiraling stairs I found that Professor Snape had yet another kid backed up against the wall and was scolding him. I walked past feeling the glow of Hogwarts rubbing off on me.

"Hey Severaus", I said very cheerily as I passed.

"Good day Aislinn", Snape snapped back. I walked down the hall in a haze at being back at home. It may be a school for others, but they have an actual home to go back to.

I came up to the painting of the fat lady who smiled at me realizing who I was.

"Password?" She asked.

"Oh come on, you know perfectly well who I am. Plus Dumbledore didn't give me the password, so do you think you could slip me pass just this once?" I pouted my lips. She sighed and swung open. I looked inside cautiously making sure that no one was back from supper yet, they weren't. I slipped inside relieving over the fact that no one was inside, but it was too late when I found out that I was dreadfully wrong.

There were two guys sitting next to the fire talking to one another, but I let the relief consume part of me again because they were too wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't know me. I was half way to the girl's dormitory when I over heard what they were talking about.

"So that didn't work out", one of them was saying.

"No kidding, imagine the punishment if we both got caught", the other said.

"Yeah, so what do we do know George?" the first one asked.

"We could slip a couple puking pasties to Professor Snape", said George.

"We could, but that's so been there done that", said the first one.

"This is just sad, Fred, we done so much in the past years that we don't know what to do anymore", George said. I stood there staring at the chairs, lost in thought, which is never a good thing for me because then I think out loud.

"Well have you tried moving the owl pellets from the Owlry to his office?" I asked. The two turned around and stared at me.

"No, but that's a great idea. What do you say, George", Fred asked. George nodded in agreement.

"But I have one question for you girly. How in the bloodiest hell are we supposed to do that?" George asked. I thought for a moment, and then it came to me.

"How about you leave that to me", I answered. I'm sure there's some ancient spell that I've learned that could help out.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Fred asked.

"You could keep him bust while I set it up and/or you could help me", I answered. They both looked at each other and simultaneously nodded at one another. _Man I wonder what it would be like to have a twin_, I thought.

"I'll distract Professor Cranky and Fred will go and help you", George said, "By the way who are you?" I smiled and answered without blushing, thankfully.

"I'm Aislinn", I answered.

"Are you new here? We haven't seen you before", Fred asked.

"You could say that", I answered, "I'm just visiting Dumbledore for a little while". They again looked at each other and then back at me. I waved my hand at them dismissing the conversation and walked up to the girl's dormitory. _Looks like I've made a couple friends_, I thought as I lie in my bed.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so here's the first chapter, the adventures of Aislinn and Fred begin. This is going to be about the size of all the chapters, about. Please review, I'm desprit, I want to hear what you think....I'm down on one knee begging you to send me at least one little teansy review, please(sniffle)


	3. Chapter 2: Introductions

Disclaimer: I love Fred and I love the Harry Potter series, but sadly I don't own either.=(

* * *

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

It was the next day and everyone was bustling to get to their classes on time, and since I'm not a student I was going to get hours of rest. Fred and George were already downstairs apparently trying to figure out something because they were both huddled together whispering like mad.

I walked up behind them being discrete to catch what they were saying. It was hard to hear them, but I did get some words and from those words I figured they were trying to dig deep into their memories and see if they could remember any Aislinn. I shrugged and walked down to the Great Hall and what I saw I wasn't expecting. There were the usual four houses, but there were also some other students ones that I didn't know even existed. I saw that Dumbledore was up at the main table talking to some other teachers.

As I approached him quietly making sure no one had saw me walk up there I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled lightly when he saw who it was.

"Well Aislinn what do I owe the pleasure of this little encounter?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was just wondering what those other students are doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you. You see this year we are participating in the Triwizard Tournament", Dumbledore explained, "So the girls over there", he pointed to the girly girls that wore a fancy blue getup, "those are the Beauxbatons. And over there", he pointed to burly men that wore heavy red coats, "are the Durmstrangs". I nodded, I knew who this lot was. The Beauxbatons were prissy little girls who kissed up to everyone and always got what they wanted and when they wanted. While the Durmstrans were narcissistic guys, who always showed off and impressed nearly every girl, the reason I say _nearly_ every girl is because I was far from impressed.

"And don't get your hopes up either Aislinn because it's for students only and you're underage anyways", Dumbledore smiled cutting into my thoughts. I smiled back at him and finished his sentence.

"Plus that would be kind of cheating now wouldn't it?" I said. He chuckled and I snuck back to the back of the Great Hall and acted like I had just come in. I strolled casually over to the Gryffindor table and sat down near the end. I started to pile food onto my plated when I heard some one clicking there tongue in disappointment.

"Now see we wouldn't have this problem if you waited for us Linn", Fred said. I turned around.

"And what are you saying?" I asked. _I guess now I have a nickname, and it does kind of suit me_, I thought.

"Well I don't know maybe that you would be sitting with us instead of all alone at the back", George said. It didn't take long for me to find a difference in them. Fred was slightly taller than George, but only by a centimeter at most and also Fred had a tiny scar on his left eyebrow.

"Well fine then", I said, "Take me to your leader". They smiled at each and lead the way to where another one of their friends were sitting. This one had black hair that was fashioned into short dreadlocks and olive toned skin. When I walked up he looked at the twins questionably and Fred and George both nodded. He then looked back at me and smiled.

"So you must be the one that came up with the idea of putting the owl pellets in Snape's office," he said, "I dare that that was bloody brilliant. You my friend are an evil genius". I smiled and bowed dramatically.

"Thank you, thank you", I said. All three boys laughed and clapped. I sat down beside the other boy while Fred and George took seat across from us.

"Where are our manners? George we forgot to introduce our other friend over there", Fred said. George slapped his hand on his head.

"Completely slipped my mind", George said. He pointed to the boy that I was sitting next to.

"That there is Lee Jordan", Fred said to me.

"And this evil genius is Linn", George said. I turned to Lee and shook his hand.

"Nice to finally get to know your name", I said. All of a sudden Fred and George leaned in like I was talking about something important and asked simultaneously asked,

"So tell us, why do you get special treatment from the head master?"

"Excuse me?" I asked. Cocking my head slightly.

"You're wearing pants and the dress code clearly stares that guys wear pants and girls wear skirts", Fred explained.

"Yeah, and you're wearing pants. And I'm pretty sure that you are not a boy", George said. I pursed my lips trying to quickly think of a good lie that could pass with these three.

"Well they were all out of skirts so they gave me these instead", I answered.

"Cods wart!" Fred spat, "Come on tell us".

"Fine I paid extra to get them", I said, hoping that this story would pass.

"Now that we can believe. I just can't imagine Dumbledore giving into a bribe", George said. He and Fred straightened up and grabbed as much food as they could. All three boys stuffed the food down their throats.

It seemed like ages before the boys declared that they were full and stood up for classes. Lee and George took the lead while Fred and I brought up the rear.

"So what are your classes?" Fred asked.

"Oh I get my classes tomorrow. So I have a day off", I answered. His mouth fell open and he gasped.

"Lucky", Fred stated, "maybe next year I'll start late". He then turned the next corner and I waved goodbye saying that I was going up to the Gryffindor tower to relax.

I walked down the corridors wondering what to do while I wait for the lunch when Professor McGonagall came bustling down the halls.

"Aislinn, Dumbledore wants to see you in his office, right now", she said sternly.

I nodded and walked down the halls and towards Dumbledore's office.

Inside Dumbledore sat behind his big desk much like he always does.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to those who are reading my story and as a prize I'll write the next one hopefully faster, it all just depends on when I have time now that school's here. Also I didn't get any reviews!!! People all it has to be is a sentence not a story, just click on review and type whatever you want in it and send it to me PLEEEEAAAASSSEEE!!!!!!!!!

"You wanted to see me?" I asked. He nodded.

"As you well know the Triwizard Tournament is being occupied here this year and I know how much you get attracted to danger, so I was curious to see if you would like to help protect whoever become the Triwizard champions?" Dumbledore asked. I thought about it and nodded in the end.

"I think that that could be possible", I said.

"Good and if you need any help you can always ask a teacher. That reminds me we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mad Eye Moody, remember him?" Dumbledore said.

I nodded remembering seeing him at the table, but when I looked back at it he seemed different some how. I walked out of Dumbledore's office thinking why Moody was acting so weird and what indicated that he was different. As I walked down the hall I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I suddenly ran into some one. I looked up to see a pale skinned boy with white blond hair, I also noticed that the robes he wore stated that he was a Slyterine.

"Watch where you're going", He barked. I didn't expect anything else from a Slytherine they were always so pompous and rude.

"Whatever", I said and rolled my eyes. When I looked back at him he had a snarl on his face, and knowing most Slytherines that was a happy snarl on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I didn't mean to be so rude, but I didn't realized what beautiful girl you were", he said. I rolled my eyes again it was just like Slyterines to say something like that. "I'm Malfoy by the way", he said and held out his hand. I ignored it and began walking again, but as I passed him and grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him.

"What about you? What's your name?" Malfoy asked. I never did like it when people were forceful about meeting some one, so I forced his hand off my arm and punched him square in the face.

"Aislinn", I spat. Last thing I noticed about him was that he was on the ground whimpering and covered in blood. I smirked, nothing gave me more pleasure than causing jerks pain.


	4. Chapter 3: Original Prankster

Disclaimer: Harry Potter books are not mine

**Songs****: Original Prankster(by The Offspring)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Original Prankster**

Back in the girl's dormitory I happened to walk by the mirror. My features were dirty and I had scars all over my face. My eyes were a bright emerald green and I had straight chocolate hair. My bangs were parted partly to the side and grew down to my chin, they covered half my face. My skin was a golden tan, from being outside everyday all day. And my features were sharp, but also at the same time soft. In short most girls would probably jealous, not that I cared. I did happen to notice though that my hair was knotted and I was probably badly in need of a shower.

The water was hot and soothing on my skin. The water that was washing down the drain was practically black and that made me laugh. When I got out there was steam everywhere which cleared my throat of any smoke that I most likely inhaled earlier.

I put on my uniform and felt utterly relaxed, like nothing could destroy this moment of peacefulness. I sat down by the fire and began to meditate. I was taught by a monk in China, Heng, that meditation is one of the greatest ways to spend your time. In the time that I wasn't at Hogwarts I was traveling, using leylines and apparating, around the world. I have been taught by legendary monks, shamans, dictators, kings, military heroes, and of course assassins. People only know me through my work, they know me as Scathach. Though I'm not immortal that doesn't mean the name is. The real Scathach lived eons before me. How I got the name is the same way as my teacher and hers got the name. The teacher would choose from one of their students, the one with the most potential of keeping the importance behind that name. So yes I am Scathach, but also no I am not.

I sat empting my mind of all thoughts keeping focused on my breathing when I heard foot steps. I got out of my meditation pose and lounged instead. My hair fell over my face, now dry, once again covering half of my face. I looked up when the Fat Lady's painting swung open. Fred and George stepped inside.

"There you are", George said. I smiled up at them.

"So we were thinking of pulling the prank before lunch", Fred said. I nodded and got up. At the hall leading towards the owlry we split up. George heading towards Snape's office to distract him while Fred and I headed towards the owlry to start the prank. On our way up Fred was asking me questions, probably to fill the silence.

"So where did you grow up?" Fred had asked. I looked down the hall behind us making sure that we weren't being followed.

"In Stirling", I answered.

"And what are your parent's jobs?" Fred asked. I sighed, now that one thing that I hated to talk about.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"I don't like to talk about my parents all too much", I answered.

"Oh, well do you have any siblings?" Fred asked.

"No, I did, but…but not anymore", I answered. Another sore conversation, Fred seemed to sense that and dropped the twenty questions.

We reached the owlry and it was disgustingly covered in owl pellets, just like it has always been.

"So how are you planning on doing this?" Fred asked. I held up a finger to silence him while I thought.

"Good this is a two person job", I whispered more to myself than to him. I looked up at Fred and noticed he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head looked around the owlry.

"So what do you want me to do?" Fred asked a little distractedly.

"First take out your wand", I instructed and he obeyed, "Now…um…spin while repeating what I say. Ee ooh ah"

"Ee ooh ah" Fred repeated.

"Ooh ooh ah ah", I said.

"Ooh ooh ah ah", Fred repeated.

"I am a monkey", I said.

"I am a, wait what?" Fred said. He stopped spinning and looked at me. I laughed and he shoved me playfully.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that", I said still laughing.

"Okay enough, George is probably running out of things to distract him by", Fred said trying to sound like he was amused by what just happened, but at the same time smiling cheekily.

"Okay sorry. Say, _Pretomis Futo_", I said, "And keep repeating it until I say stop". Fred started repeating it over and over. I clapped my hands together sending dust fly everywhere. Then I started a series of hand movements that caused smoke to circle around my hands. When I was done I blew on the smoke cage and the smoke exploded, covering every nook and cranny of the room. Then by a mysterious wind current it was sucked in and leaving the owlry clean in its wake.

"Okay you can stop", I said and Fred obliged.

"What was that?" Fred asked.

"A vanishing spell I learned by a shaman in Peru", I answered.

"I noticed you didn't need a wand", Fred observed. We were retreating from the owlry and heading towards the Great Hall.

"I found that wands are like training wheels. Once you get good enough you don't need it any more", I said. He just stared at me awestruck.

"So did you have to use a wand once?" Fred asked.

"Bloody hell you ask a lot of questions. And yes, but I broke it and didn't have the money to replace it, so I studied as best I could and one time I performed a spell and found I could do it without a wand", I answered.

Fred and I waited by the entrance to the Great Hall for George. It took awhile and I was well past hunger. So I suggested that I go get food for us while Fred waits for his brother. When I came back though, I wasn't really surprised to find Snape leading George over to where Fred waited.

"I knew the culprits the second I saw my office", Snape sneered. He looked at each of us in turn. And when his eyes landed on me and the food his sneer grew. "And you must be the master mind, Aislinn"

"Guilty as charged", I said, "So am I really that predictable?"

"Oh this prank has you written all over it. Yes Fred and George are the new pranksters, but even with their experience they could have never come up with something like that", Snape said. I nodded and handed out the food.

"I'm sorry did you want some?" I asked Snape. The twins looked at me dumbfounded that I would offer food to a teacher.

"That would be nice", Snape said. I handed out a cupcake, but just as his hand reached for it I threw it at his face. Naturally it hit the target.

"Run!" I screamed. So the three of us took off down the corridor towards Gryffindor tower. We reached it just before Snape could get Filch to get us.

"Wow", Fred said.

"Wow is right", George responded. They were both looking at me wide eyed with wonder.

"I didn't realize that you were the one who threw dung bombs at Snape our first year", Fred said referring to one of my very first pranks.

"You're like our hero", George said.

"I can't believe that we hadn't recognized _the_ Aislinn. The one who got us started on pranking", Fred said.

"I did what now?" I asked settling down on the couch in front of the fire. Fred sat next to me and George took the seat to my right.

"You were the one who inspired us to take on the role of mischief makers. The first couple weeks we didn't know what to expect, but after a couple of days and some of your first pranks we decided that we had to try it out and that's how we got hooked", George explained.

"You're the Original Prankster", Fred said. At this I felt a burst of pride. _I guess I am the Original Prankster here_, I thought. Fred and George kept rambling on to each other about how great it was to be hanging out with "the goddess of mischief and mayhem"(their words not mine). When Lee entered and sat down on the other chair.

"What are they going on about now?" Lee asked. I just shook my head and looked back at the fire.

"Lee we figured it out", George said excitedly.

"Figured what out?" Lee asked.

"Who Linn is", Fred said in the same way as George.

"Well go one who is she?" Lee asked still confused at what had excited the twins so much.

"_She's_ the Original Prankster", Fred started as George finished. Lee's eyes bulged out and then they all stared at me.

"The Original Prankster", they all whispered at the same time. _I feel like a bloody zoo animal_, I thought as I rolled my eyes.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your patience, but you guys are sooo busted. I NEED FEEDBACK PEOPLE!! SO READ, REVIEW, AND REMEMBER!! NOOOOWW!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4: Odd Feelings

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry!!! I had a major writer's block plus finals and midterms. Next time I'll try to get it here faster I swear on the grave of Fred Weasley!! So hope that this chapter was worth the wait. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Odd Feelings**

When I finally got away from my audience I breathed a sigh of relief, I mainly preferred to be in the shadows where barely anyone could see me, with a couple exceptions every once and a while. The halls were long and every single one looked the same from a newbie's perspective, but all my second year I was memorizing the whole castle. I still didn't know the whole castle, but it was getting close.

Kids walked passed me not even giving me a second glance as they raced off towards their classes. Some looked distressed, while others looked perfectly happy in their current environment. I could spot the power hungry Slytherins, the ultimately smart Ravenclaws, the trustworthy Hufflepuffs, and the brave Gryffindors. I know how I said earlier that I wasn't very observant, well that was about some things, now that I look back on it I am pretty observant. The only thing I have trouble with is knowing what side people are on. Some faces I recognized from my early years here at Hogwarts, but others were new, the younger kids.

I was at Hogwarts for about two or three years before I got adventurous. I worked it out with Dumbledore and he said that as long as I went back to visit him oh all the major holiday, drop ins such as this one weren't out of the question either, that I could leave and see the world. He also said that I should at least finish the school year first, so as to not freak anyone out. So during those summer holidays I left the United Kingdom and headed for the mainland. There was a sorceress in Italy who had an amazing technique of teleporting, that was my first stop. After that I teleported all over the world from Africa to Japan to the Americas and now back. I learned from every magical master I could find shamans, sorcerers, and witch doctors. That's when I stumbled upon the assassin Scathatch. She taught me everything I know about hiding and killing. Eventually she got sick and I took on her name, keeping alive the story of the famous assassin. This tradition of taking on the name of Scathatch has been going on since the 1600s, when the first Scathatch had lived. And so the myth that Scathach knew the one and only way of being immortal, when really it was just name.

Everyone still had around three to four classes left before dinner and bed. At bedtime I would be able to go around the school looking for anything out of the ordinary without worrying about getting caught by other students and have to come up with a story that will fool them into leaving me alone. I figured that I had enough time that I could stop by one of the classes and see what they were teaching the students.

I walked outside, circling the castle looking for the class I wanted to check out most, Defense Against the Dark Arts. It took awhile, but eventually I found it. I started to climb making sure none of the students that had periods off were able to see me climb and freak out sending everyone to stare. When I got to the windowsill I lifted my head ever so slightly so that I could see in, but no one could make out it was me or even another person staring at them.

Inside the class was Mad-Eye Moody he was standing in front of a class of what looked to be forth years. Mad-Eye was taking roll as class had just begun and he was going extremely quickly, but I managed to put names with the faces. "Seamus" was a sandy hair boy who was most likely Irish, "Neville" was a shy looking boy who was on the more round side, but not exactly fat, "Ronald" was a red haired boy with freckles, no doubt one of Fred and George's brothers, "Hermione" was a bushy haired girl who was a complete know-it-all (Fred and George had told me about her and to keep my eye on her when we would plan what prank to do next), and "Harry" was a dark haired boy with the famous scar. I noticed that he didn't look at all like he was famous. Most people I knew that was famous would have an heir of pompousness, but this Harry character looked as though he was a bit of an outcast.

I shrugged and turned my attention back to Moody who was now teaching the class about something or other about defending a certain curse, or something to that effect. I couldn't hear anymore for Moody was mumbling, even some of the kids in the middle of the class were leaning forward to try and hear better. I sighed and climbed down, near the end (which was about twenty five or thirty feet) I jumped landing with a silent thump. The ground was squishy under my feet, letting water be squeezed out of it like a sponge that has absorbed too much water. It was very saturated indeed. I walked down to the lake, my shoes making a squelching sound as I got closer. I lifted myself onto one of the nearest branches and sat there looking at the lake. _I definitely need to find something to do during classes, or I may just prove to everyone that you can die of boredom_, I thought to myself as the lake water rippled with the wind.

I sat there staring at the lake for awhile and before I knew it kids were going through the halls to get to dinner. I jumped down and hurried towards the castle realizing for once that the sky was turning purple and that the sun was hurrying towards the skyline, racing the moon. Inside the heat rushed to my cheeks making look flushed. When I found myself being pulled into the tide of students I slowed my pace, so I wouldn't seem like I was in a rush. One of the best things about living in Hogwarts was that you got an all-you-can eat buffet for every meal, and if you knew how to enter the kitchen all-you-can snacks in between classes. You would never find yourself passing out from starvation here, though you might find yourself groaning in fullness.

Dinner, as always, was big and mouth watering. There was steak, pork chops, chicken marinated in 200 year old wine, and my favorite boiled sparrow. There was laughter everywhere and it was a challenge to not get caught up in it, especially when you sit with the Weasley twins. Lately, I noticed, that they were trying to come up with a fool proof plan to get their names into the cup. They had asked me multiple times, but even though I was known for breaking the rules, this one I wouldn't break because I didn't want my new found friends to die an early death. After every try to get me to help they would take about ten minutes of acting like I wasn't there, but then they would forgive me because it wasn't like I was trying to stop them like Hermione was. The two would also give me a hard time about knowing how to transfer a whole owlry of pellets into Snape's office, but not being able to get around a simple aging circle. I would just shrug my shoulders and they would go back to planning. Another thing that they seemed to be obsessed with nowadays was trying to get their winnings back from Bagman that they had won for the Quidditch world cup. This I was happy to help with. Bagman I soon learned was a hard one to crack about money, but everyone has a cracking point that I was sure of, we just needed to find Bagman's.

Back in the common room we all sat around a table in the corner, the chairs and couch being taken up by Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Harry was very pleased when Fred and George introduced me to him and that I didn't do the whole gawking bit. So we had to retire to the corner. Fred and George had their heads together and were working on yet another letter to Bagman, Lee and I were talking about our lives, well mainly mine. I was okay with it as long as it didn't include my evil parents, or my brother. Thankfully Lee caught on quickly about this, so I chat was pleasant.

"I ran away at age seven and was living off the streets till I was eleven. When that happened Hagrid found me and took me to Hogwarts early, Dumbledore had agreed to pay for every expense that involved my education. When it came time for summer Dumbledore let me stay with him declaring that eleven year olds should not be allowed to live off the street, though I persisted some telling him that I've been able to do that for four years", I said. Lee had his mouth hanging open at my answer to his question.

"You lived off the street when you were seven year old?!" Lee asked. I nodded like it was no big deal. "But how did you get food and shelter?"

"Oh you know the big puppy dog eyes seemed to do it for people for food and I usually slept garages for shelter", I answered, giving him my impression of the puppy dog eyes. He laughed.

"And that look worked on them?" Lee laughed.

"Well you know, the younger you are the more you can get away with. For some reason that power goes away when you hit thirteen", I said. Even though I would have liked for Fred and George to have listened too, it annoys me to repeat things, they were too upheld in their own little world. I turned to look at the two, they were now looking at the ceiling trying to think of something good they could say to Bagman.

"You know I could take care of that Bagman problem of yours", I said. Fred looked up.

"And how can I trust that you won't just take the money for yourself. Besides when would you have time to help?" Fred asked.

"Money doesn't interest me if it did I wouldn't be living off the streets all the time. And just trust me okay, I'll get it for you guys", I said. Fred rolled his eyes and looked back down at the paper. I stood up getting the attention from everyone at the table.

"And where are you going? It's not even close to the time the kiddies go to bed", George said.

"Just remembered that I have detention with Snape tonight", I answered. Really I just wanted to check around, Moody was giving off a weird feeling, like he was some one else and I wanted to check into it. I knew Moody almost as if he was my uncle, and my gut usually never lies. I walked down the dimming hallway towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom ready to tear the whole place apart until I found what I wanted. An answer.

* * *

**A/N: So was it good, bag, horrible, great?!! Three R's, three R's, three R's!! (i.e "Read, _Review_, Remember) Have a great Spring Break and expect the next chapter coming this week. Now I have a lot of free time since I HAVE NO SCHOOL AND NO HOMEWORK!!!! Keep me in your heads and hearts and don't give up on this story quite yet, it hasn't even begun. (I have the next three stories planned out...weird I know)**


	6. Chapter 5: Part of Something Bigger

**A/N: Okay we're getting somewhere. Heading towards the romance part inch by inch. And the mystery continues. Keep your hopes up that I keep up with the chapters, as I will, but who knows what this quarter will be like for school. Fingers crossed.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Part of a Something Bigger**

The dark halls were an extreme contrast to what they were during the day. It was quiet that not even a cricket would be heard. It was like a great fog had taken over the once lively atmosphere of the castle. Everything was dulled and silenced.

I walked on in the dark looking for any sign that would indicate something that was out of order. I didn't know how to describe it, but something felt different about Hogwarts this time. Like this silence was eerie instead of comforting and a breather.

I was analyzing the silence when I heard footsteps coming from the hallway that was just around the corner. I quickly stepped out of my shoes making it so that whoever was walking around the halls wouldn't hear her sneak up on them. I moved so that I was up against the wall and sidestepped so that I could see around the corner. When I poked my head around the corner I couldn't quite make out who it was, all I saw was a dark outline of a man. He was coming out of what I knew to be a classroom, I was now curious what was in there, but when the figure was gone before I could sneak some one grabbed my arm. My heart raced and in a natural response for me I flipped whoever it was. When they landed on the floor on their back I noticed that I had just been about to kill Fred.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed at Fred. He stood up, with a little help from me, and was gasping to get his breath back. When the "wind" was finally back in him he spoke accusingly, just like I had done.

"Well we noticed that you weren't heading towards Snape's office, so I grew curious and followed you", Fred said, "What are you doing anyway?" I sighed and was faced with the fact that I was being forced to tell the truth. "And why did you take off your shoes?" Fred asked holding up my black shoes. I smiled and took them.

"Um…well…okay Fred this is going to be a long story. And it's one that you can't share with anyone", I said leaning down and putting my shoes back on.

"Not even George or Lee?" Fred asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, well I guess you can tell them", I said and Fred smirked, "But you have to tell them not to speak up about this and tell everyone. Promise?" Fred nodded. I grabbed his arm and yanked him into a nearby empty classroom. I took a deep breath ignoring Fred sitting casually on a desk smirking at me. "Well first of all you have to know that…I'm not really a student", I began. At this Fred let out a little cough and his carefully composed attitude was broken down.

"You what?!" Fred practically screamed. I rushed up to him and put my hand over his mouth, gesturing, kind of forcefully, to whisper or get caught. He grabbed my hand and shoved it away. "Then why did you tell us that you were? And why did you dress up like one?" Fred asked quietly this time.

"Because that was my cover up profile. If others found out who I really was they would call their parents and I would be on a one way trip to Azkaban", I said as quickly and quietly as I possibly could. Unfortunately Fred heard every single word I had just said.

"Azkaban? What did you do that made you so well known and land yourself a cell in _Azkaban_?" Fred asked. He was so shocked that he jumped out of his seat and was currently shaking me by my shoulders. I pulled away feeling very shaken.

"Yes Azkaban", I said. Fred sat back down looking confused and I detected a little hurt in his expression too.

"But why?" Fred asked a little deflated.

"Because the Ministry doesn't like how I handle things all that much", I said.

"Linn, there's got to be more than that. I mean it takes a lot more than them not liking something you do for you to get them to want to put you in Azkaban", Fred said, "Now tell me what's really going on?"

"Well I've gone all around the world and learned from a lot of magical people all around the world, all famous. And so when I got back a needed some kind of job to get food and sometimes a roof over my head. That job is one that is very frowned upon by…_many _people", I said.

"You're not gonna tell me what that job is are you" Fred stated.

"Not…yet", I answered, "You have to understand Fred my life is difficult and would freak most people out". I sat down on a desk and Fred came over and pulled me into a hug and put his chin on my head.

"I do understand", was all he said.

* * *

We climbed our way back to the Gryffindor tower, Fred excited at telling his brother and friend what he had just learned. Now there seemed to be a new found trust between us. It felt good to let some one in on my secrets even though I still had a couple, but there are bound to be some secrets still kept, aren't there?

The halls seemed less eerie with Fred chatting animatedly about nothing beside me. He was currently telling me about his and George's plans of opening their own joke shop and how their mother was very much against it.

"Over the summer while we were working on one of our new inventions, Canary Creams, and mum while she was cleaning found some of them stuffed under our beds. You should have seen the look on her face when she came back downstairs. It was like she found out that we took a joy ride in our car again. It was madness, and of me and George had to defend ourselves", Fred was saying.

"Of course", I answered simply. He grinned down at me and continued.

"So we were all screaming our heads off, all our voices going hoarse. Finally after much yelling and red faced accusations, mum told us to through it all away and that we were grounded. Of course that was the last of the argument, so we went upstairs and, thankfully we hid some in other places other than under the bed, we through away the ones that she had found. Mum obviously thinks she's knows what's best, but she just needs to see how good we are at this to see that it's not doing any harm. To us at least", Fred finished. I laughed at that last bit.

"So who have you guys been testing these Canary Creams on?" I asked intrigued by this bit of information.

"Oh you know, Ron, Harry's cousin Dudley. Pretty much anyone we can find", Fred said with a mischievous smile. By this time we were back at the tower. George and Lee were still sitting at the table discussing something that, for them, was apparently very important. I could tell because they were speaking in loud whispers and their heads were close together. They looked up finally when we sat down.

"So you found her", George stated, "What were doing and why would lie to us?" He gestured to Lee, him, and Fred with big puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I think Fred really wanted to tell you guys", I answered simply, looking at Fred. He looked as though he was about to pee his pants from excitement. He gave me a quick smile at being let to tell the story before turning quickly to the other two. When he finished the story I had to make sure that the other two wouldn't say anything about this to anyone. They agreed and proceed to ask me questions like, "So how deep in trouble are you?" and "Do you think you'll ever get caught?" It really surprised me though that they weren't freaked out at being in the presence with some one who was a convicted felon, but then again they aren't like anyone else. When they got bored with asking me questions, which happened after quite a long time, they began to plan for putting their names in the cup, so that they might get chosen for being a Triwizard champion. I just leaned back and relaxed at having some weight lifted off my shoulders. When they finally chose a "fool proof" plan they decided to go to bed. We were walking up to the dormitories when it suddenly struck me that I didn't know when this plan was going to happen, and I always preferred to know what happens to everyone.

"So when is this plan going to be put into action?" I asked George.

"Well we're thinking of tomorrow because it doesn't take long to create aging potions, we were thinking that we could get the ingredients for the potion during Potions class and then make it during lunch. Then during passing before dinner we'll put our names into the cup", George said. I nodded thinking this was a very good plan, if the aging potion would work against Dumbledore's magic. I said goodnight to the guys and headed for bed, looking forward to the humor that was going to happen tomorrow. All thoughts of the mysterious person tonight were gone. Fred and George had a knack at doing that, driving important things from people's head.

* * *

**A/N: Voila! The next chapter in the amazing story with Aislinn and Fred, not to mention the equally fabulous George and Lee. So as I often say THREE R'S!!!! And as for the second R that one is one of the most important, and the one that I look forward to most. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. For my sake. You don't want me to stop writing do you? *sniff sniff***


	7. Chapter 6: Do I?

**A/N: SCHOOLS OUT FOR SUMMER! So now that summer is here I will hopefully start to post about every week. And if not, you'll just have to wait. MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! Hope you enjoy this little chapter of mine. And please don't sue me because of how late I've posted.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Do I?**

It was the passing before dinner and nearly everyone was gathered in hall that lay where the cup lay. We were all waiting for Fred and George to come in. Everyone that was in the room was gathered around the door ready to be the first to see, clap hands with, or cheer on Fred and George. Everyone except Hermione, who was sitting near the back reading, what a shocker. _If I had a penny for every time I saw that girl reading_, I thought as I walked up to her.

"So not excited to see Fred and George's 'greatest hour'?" I asked. She looked up a little surprised that I was actually talking to her, but I didn't take her shock to personally, since the time we met I have only really said "hi".

"'Great hour'? Is that was this is?" She asked in annoyed tone.

"I suppose, that seems to be what everyone is calling this gathering", I said motioning to the crowd. She looked up from her book at me.

"You don't think they can do it? You, who is one of their best friends", Hermione said.

"Well I may be one of their best friends, but lets face it they aren't smarter than Dumbledore", I said. She laughed.

"Though they seem to think they are", she said.

"Yeah, well my thought on that is that they just have the 'male ego'", I said. She laughed again. There was a sudden eruption of noise. People applauding, clapping, some even cat calling and wolf whistling, filled the room.

"Well that's my cue to go and pretend that I think this'll actually work", I said. I waved good-bye to Hermione and went to the crowd. Once Fred and George were in the room everyone cleared and made a path for them. They ran down waving at all their adoring fans and smiling hugely. Once they got close to the aging line they stood up on some benches so everyone could see them.

"Ready George?" Fred asked.

"Ready Fred", George confirmed. I knew these questions and such was all just a show, but it was still pretty entertaining.

"One…" Fred started.

"Two…" George said.

"Three…" They said together, "Bottoms up!" They drank the concoction quickly and jumped in. When nothing happened the room erupted into cheers. They walked around the circle the crowd now formed slapping hands with people. When they met up again they took out little pieces of paper and shoved it into the fire that was coming out of the cup. Again when nothing happened they crowd cheered Fred and George high-fived each other, but then there was a loud spurt coming from the cup. Everyone looked at it. _And here we go_, I thought. Flames burst out of the cup, staying inside the aging line, and went wild. Fred and George looked scared, I was pleased to see; yes I was pleased to see my two best friends looking scared. Why? Because it's good for their "male egos".

Next thing I saw was Fred and George wrestling on the ground, as old men. I couldn't help but laugh and apparently neither could the crowd. It was quite a show and just for that I knew Fred and George would become more popular. Then the crowd suddenly went hush. I looked around and saw Viktor Krum walk in, I rolled my eyes. _Speaking of male egos_, I thought. The crowd, not completely stupid, knew who was more popular and made a circle around Krum, leaving the two wrestling Weasleys in the back. I walked over to them and pulled them apart. I caught the a little bit of the argument so I knew why they were on the ground wrestling.

"I don't care whose fault it was that you became old geezers", I said. The twins scowled at me which made them look even funnier, I couldn't help but laugh again. "But…we should…probably…get you to…the hospital…wing to fix…it", I said in between laughs. This did not amuse them, so using their "twin telepathy" they took one end of me, Fred my elbows and George my feet, and carried me out. I couldn't protest thought because I was laughing too hard. "Careful, you might hurt yourselves in such an old age", I said. They dropped me at this and began to tickle me. This made me laugh harder.

"Stop! Stop! Okay, I get it no more teasing!" I yelled. To my surprise they did. I looked at them with suspicious eyes. "You're not done are you?" I asked. They just smiled and walked away without answering me. Oh yeah, they were definitely not done.

I got up and walked after them, keeping a safe distance though. Eventually they slowed down and squished me in between them. All down the hall people were giving us weird looks. Having to see two old farts and a young girl squished in between them. I had half a mind to throw my arms around Fred and George and yell to the people "Oh yeah, gonna go do a three-some!" but decided against it.

At the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey was attending to some other kid, but when she saw the twins she just shooed them to a bed and rolled her eyes quickly turning her attention back to the kid. The twins sat down on the bed and when they realized that I didn't follow they looked up at me and patted the spot in between them. _Looks like my official spot in life is in between the Weasley twins_, I thought as I sat down. I kept a wary eye on them, but they just smiled and chatted happily with each other about something or other.

"What happened this time?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Aging potion gone wrong", Fred answered. Madame Pomfrey sighed. She looked down at the three of us.

"And what about you?" she asked.

"Nothing", I answered brightly.

"Then why are you here? And don't you have a job to do?" She asked.

"That's only at nights", I answered, but at seeing her look I realized that she wanted me to leave, so I got up and said goodbye to the twins.

Outside the hospital wing the hall was extremely empty, not knowing what else to do I decided to go to dinner and hang with Lee. I walked into the Great hall and looked at the Gryffindor table, it wasn't hard to find Lee, and after all I spent most of my time with him and the twins. He waved me over to sit across from him.

"Did you see what happened to Fred and George?" Lee asked when I sat down.

"Yep", I said. I started to pile food onto my plate; Lee took one look at my face and knew that I wasn't surprised they had this outcome.

"Why didn't you tell them that that would happen?" Lee asked.

"Because it's either tell them the truth and be shunned by them or tell them what they want to hear and stay on the in crowd", I explained he laughed. It was easier to talk to Lee than the twins because he could handle the truth better.

"That's true", he said, "So where are they?" He looked around the Great hall.

"Hospital wing", I answered simply, "Well you don't expect the two hotshots of Gryffindor to stay as old farts do you?"

"Hotshots?" Lee inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean. Ladies men", I said. Lee leaned forward.

"And have they worked their charms on you?" Lee asked.

"Well if they hadn't I wouldn't be hanging out with you three, now would I", I answered.

"Oh, come on, I mean in 'that way'?" Lee asked.

"You tell me. Do I?" I asked countering him.

"Not George, but I think Fred has you in his pocket", Lee said.

"Oh thanks", I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes and shoving another piece of meat in my mouth. Fred and George suddenly popped up behind me. I looked at them.

"Are you sure Madame Pomfrey fixed your old ageness?" I asked. George shoved me a little, but when he thought no one was looking felt his chin for the white beard that had, not too long ago, covered his face. Lee and I laughed, which earned us both a shove.

After dinner we all headed up to the common room, we found that the best chairs (and couch) were open. We sat down and talked about nothing, usually stories that the boys shared on past experiences with miss-hap pranks. Every once and awhile I would catch Fred staring at me. I would blush, internally of course, and look away. I couldn't help but go back to what Lee had said earlier. _Do I really like Fred?_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Well, well, well what do we have here, an intrigue? Should I go on or stop here? Though I must say if I stop here that would be just cruel to you readers. So here's the thing, if you don't want me to be cruel and end it here the REVIEW! What's the whole point of reading these stories if you don't give us writers feed back? How do we know if you liked the story or not? Put yourself in my place, how would you feel if barely anyone reviewed? (puppy dog eyes and quivering lower lip) Review please =)**_  
_


	8. Chapter 7: Then There Were Two

**A/N: Ok my bad on the whole promising you to posting every week. When I did that I forgot that soon I would shipped of to France for a couple weeks, but now. I'M BAAACCK! So let's see how quickly I can post the next chapter. And also keep your eyes out for a book cover type thing for this story. I still have to get the software for that, but otherwise I've got the pictures picked out, so I don't know how long it'll be before you see it, but I'll be sure to warn you. And best part you get to see how the infamous Aislinn looks! WOOO to the OOT!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Then There Were Two**

The weekend had finally come, to me it didn't make a difference, but to everyone else it was like heaven. Since it was autumn it was getting cooler outside, not cold enough to stop people from hanging out there, but definitely making give a second thought to it. Unlike winter and the end of the year, people were strewn everywhere, some inside some out. As for me and the Three Musketeers we could be found outside hanging under a tree by the lake. Everyone was bundled in a sweater, mittens or gloves, scarves, hats, and jeans. For me though I didn't have all these "necessities", so all I wore was a raggedy sweater, some fingerless gloves, and a very "holy" scarf. The guys thought I was crazy wearing so little, but me this was my winter clothes so I was snug and warm.

"I'm telling you Linn", George was saying, "You're going to catch something or get ammonia".

"Relax, I've been in worse conditions than this", I said waving him off. The Three Musketeers had been going back and forth ever since we left the dorm on how I should go back up to my room and put some more clothes on, even though I insisted that this was all I had. It was now Fred's turn, yes they were going in order. He stepped out in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"We promise you won't miss anything too hilarious while you're gone. All you need to do is go back to your room and put some more on before you get sick. And I don't care how invisible you think you are to the weather, just do it", Fred said. He really was a good persuader, if it weren't for my stubbornness I might have actually went back to my room and stole some clothes.

"I keep telling you guys this is all I have", I insisted. The three looked at each other and then Lee's light bulb went on over his head.

"I think I have some gloves in my trunk. I'll be right back", Lee said and then he ran off with his most wonderful idea. The twins looked at each other and George's light bulb went on too.

"And I do believe mum put another sweater in my trunk and a scarf in yours. Be right back", George said and he too ran off. I turned back to Fred.

"And then there was two", I said. Fred opened his arms in a gesture of a hug. I snuggled up against him. You never do realize how cold you are until you feel how warm everyone else around you is. And I must say that Fred was very warm. He lifted my chin to look at my face.

"See already the color is coming back", Fred said thumbing my cheeks. I stuck my tongue out at him. He just laughed and looked back at the lake.

"You know in times like these that the lake looks very welcoming to take a swim in", I said absent mindedly. Fred looked back at me with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Oh no you don't, I said _looks_ not that it _is_", I said getting up and running away. Of course he ran after me.

"Hey you're the one who gave me the idea", he yelled back.

We had practically run the whole lake when I suddenly ran into some one, and who would've guessed, but Diggory himself. He steadied me for a second before I, in the friendliest way possible, shoved him away. A very small smile crept onto his face.

"Well I see nothing has changed", Diggory said in a false friendly voice.

"Not really no", I seethed. Fred had finally caught up and when he saw Diggory he stiffened and became serious, way to fast to be normal.

"Diggory", Fred greeted as he came up behind me and put his arm around my shoulders. Cedric's eyes hardened at this gesture.

"Weasley", he greeted back, "Well Aislinn, I guess I'll see you around". He nodded and began to walk in the other direction he came. Fred bent down and whispered in my ear.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" He asked.

"Trust me I have no idea", I said. Even though that was a total lie, but I knew if I did tell Fred our friendship might be lost for all intense and purposes. Fred just shrugged and seemed to have gotten his degree of fun back, for he then lifted me up and threw me in the lake. But me being who I am and love to take people down with me grabbed Fred's hand and as I fell, so did he. As we resurfaced Fred and I sputtered and shivered, he then proceeded to burn a hole in my head with his infamous death glare.

"Why…the bloody…hell did you…pull me…in?" Fred asked his voice quivering with his shivers.

"Because Hotshot,…when people…make me…fall…I have…to take…them…down with…me. It's my…standard…code…" I answered, my voice also quivering. We got out and found that it was even more freezing than in the lake. We were walking up the hallway that was near the main entrance, finding it deliriously warmer inside, when we bumped into the other two of our current group. They stopped dead and dropped the clothes they had gotten for me.

"What did we miss this time?" Lee asked. I pointed a finger at Fred.

"He…threw me…in…the…lake", I said, teeth chattering. They threw Fred a disgusted look.

"Well…she…pulled me…in", Fred said trying to pass the blame which kind of worked.

"Come on you two and dry off before we send you both to the infirmary", George said.

The fire was so warm and cozy that I couldn't help but close my eyes. After all warmth does make you sleepy, thought I haven't the faintest why. George and Lee had once again left us, apparently trying to force "us kids" to learn to behave without having them near. So they decided to go find Alicia and Katie and hang with them. It was nice to just sit in front of a roaring fire snuggled in a blanket and next to Fred. Everything was nice and warm. Fred and I were finally drying, but still a little damp, mainly because our clothes were still on and were being covered from the heat by our blankets.

"…we got out of the car and snuck into the house. There was no one awake, everything seemed quiet and so we started up for our bedrooms so it would seem we were asleep that whole time…"

"How were you going to explain why Harry had suddenly appeared at your house?" I asked intrigued by the story Fred was telling. He said it was the time they had allegedly rescued Harry from his Aunt and Uncle's house in his third year. He glared at me; this wasn't my first time interrupting his story telling. I raised my hands in surrender and he continued.

"So as I was saying", Fred said quite irritated, "We going to pretend we were asleep the whole time, but who would've guessed there was our mum blocking the stairs. She just looked at for what seemed the longest time and then started her screaming", he imitated his mother's voice, "'Where _have_ you _been_. Beds empty, no note, car gone. You could've died, you could've been seen'…" And so the story went on and on. When it finally ended I clapped my hands.

"Encore, encore", I said.

"So now here's your favorite part…"

"QUESTION TIME?" I asked/screamed. He pretended to act like he had suddenly gone deaf.

"So if you guys did get away with pretending to be asleep and not leaving the house or how your mum puts it", I cleared my throat and imitated Fred's imitation of his mother, "'Beds empty, no note, car gone' how would you have explained how Harry got there suddenly?"

"Well we figured that she would be so happy to have Harry at her house that she wouldn't care", Fred said, "Oh and nice imitation by the way". I smiled and bowed my head slightly. I continued with the twenty questions until Lee, Katie, George, and Alicia came in announcing it to be dinner time.

"So get into dry clothes you two", Katie said, "And chop chop about it will ya". Fred and I ran to our room and got into drier clothes. I stole some one else's long sleeved shirt, jeans, and a pair of sock and sneakers. When Lee saw this he gaped openly at me.

"I thought you said those crummy wet clothes were the only warm things you had", Lee practically yelled.

"They are", I stated plainly, "These are my roommates". Everyone laughed. As we were walking down the hall the other girls introduced themselves. Though we knew perfectly well who each other was, we never actually had a formal introduction.

I soon found that Katie and Alicia were really nice, not at all like the twins. They took rules seriously, not like Hermione though, but really who ever takes rules _that_ seriously. They told me all about the Quiditch games that I've missed over the years and what a wonderful discovery McGonagall made when finding Harry and putting him in the post of the Seeker.

I chatted happily with the girls and had discovered quite a bit. They must have trusted me though, which personally kind of freaked me out since we just met because I discovered that Alicia had a crush on Cedric (puke) and Katie had a crush on George (awwwww). Through out our _girly_ conversations though, for some strange reason, I kept stealing a glance at Fred. Thankfully no one noticed, except Fred for he seemed to be doing to same. This friendship between us seems to be accelerating fast to something more. Now the question is, 'Is this a good thing or bad thing?'

* * *

**A/N: So I made it a bit longer just to make it up to you guys about not posting for so long. THREE R'S! And thank you to those who have reviewed, and next time if you want me to acknowledge those who do and answer your question in the "A/N:" section above, please tell me so in a review. Thank you so much and can't wait to read those who do review.**


	9. Chapter 8: Bloody Shit part 1 and 2

**A/N: And so it continues, and rather slowly I must say. I'm sorry about that, but it's hard to write two stories at once and have school and cello lesson and family stuff, ect., ect. Anyways I'm almost done with the other book, so I can put my full attention on this one and then maybe and hopefully it'll move a little faster. So thanks for your patience and let the story commence!**

**Books: **Harry Potter 4

**Musicals: **A Very Potter Sequel (this is the sequel in case you didn't notice by the title, so also check out the first musical A Very Potter Musical)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bloody Shit (part one and two)**

Today was the big day, today was the day that we would find out who would be the champions and who would be the chums. We, that is Fred, George, Lee, Alicia, Katie, and I, walked down the hall heading towards the Great Hall. It seemed to be more crowded than normal, for everyone was stuffing, including the visiting schools, into the Great Hall all at once instead of coming in and out at odd time like normal. Near the doorway there was a traffic jam, this could only mean two things, the twins decided to pull a last minute prank for the day, and yes they did have daily pranks, or too many people were trying to cram in all at once and no one wanted to be the last to go in. Either way no one was moving.

During this time some one purposefully slammed into me sending me into Lee who then partially fell on the twins.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked.

"Fine, though who ever did that won't be", I answered searching for whoever would even consider such a thing, and who would have guessed it, it was that prick Malfoy.

"Oh so sorry, did I run into you", Malfoy said. The twins and Lee sneered, Fred the most viciously, I just gave him a blank face knowing perfectly well he did what he did for a reaction.

"Obviously Malloy, but alls well that ends well", I said, "Oh how's the nose by the way? Still sore?" He sneered pushed me along with whoever was in his path aside to get to the front.

"What a prat", Fred commented, "What was that about his nose?" He asked turning to me. I waved him off.

"Oh nothing, just the first time we met I broke his nose", I answered nonchalant. Fred and George exchanged a "nice" and high-fived each other. Katie and Alicia looked at me wide eyed.

"Linn you shouldn't have done that, yes he may have deserved it, but you could've gotten into trouble", Katie said.

"Not as much trouble as you'd think", I said looking in front of us for everyone started moving again. The pushing and shoving from all directions was intense and if Fred hadn't taken my hand I would've lost him and the rest of the group.

"Trying to get rid of us are you?" Fred asked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You decide", I said smiling. We, the group, maneuvered through the crowd easily and found seats where we could sit together. The room was _filled_ and getting hotter by the minute for everyone was breathing down some one's neck. I soon discovered just who's neck I was breathing down, Cedric. I hadn't noticed until he looked back, and acting surprised, exclaimed…

"Oh, I hadn't noticed you there Aislinn. How've you been?" he said apparently wanting to start up an awkward conversation. It was extremely awkward for me for Fred kept his eyes on Cedric, well in his peripheral vision, and his jaw set and Alicia sat right beside me green as a lime with envy, though she was trying her hardest to not show. Poor thing was doing a horrible job.

"Eh, can't complain. Found myself some new friends", I gestured to the others who were sitting around me.

"I can see", Cedric said, burning a hole into Fred's head, he then turned to the others, "Well I've got advice for you guys. This one can be a real airhead"

"Hello, I'm right here", I exclaimed.

"Oh I know"

"Why don't you shut up and turn back to _your_ friends and leave us alone", I snapped back. I then twisted his head roughly towards his buddies.

"What was that about?" George asked. I just shook my head and thankfully Dumbledore came in and captured everyone's attention.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision", Dumbledore said, "I estimate that it requires one more minute. No, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber", he gestured toward the door, "where they will be receiving their first instruction" **(Chapter sixteen, page 268)** There was silence after this as everyone anticipated who would become champion, personally I was shocked to find that Fred and George weren't placing any bets on who would win.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it-the whole room gasped. **(Chapter sixteen, page 269)** Dumbledore snatched it like he was trying to catch fly. Then his voice arose into the Hall and clearly he spoke…

"The champion for Durmstrang, is Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore yelled. The Durmstrangs all burst into cheer. I clapped politely and while listening to Alicia and Katie scream for him. Fred leaned over to speak in my ear so that only I could hear.

"Of course the most thick headed of them all is chosen", Fred said.

"No kidding", I whispered back, I noticed that Fred's face lit up at my comment. During the chatter and cheering the flames in the cup turned red indicating that another name was going to come out, everyone became silent one more. Another piece of burnt parchment flew out and Dumbledore caught it the same way.

"The champion for Beauxbatons", said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!" All the prissy little girls cheered and screamed for the "prettiest" of them all, though I didn't see how she was different from the rest of us, of course she was part Veela and that only affects guys. This time it was Lee, George, and Fred who were screaming, Alicia, Katie, and I were just clapping silently.

"Never understood why she's so special", I heard Katie echo my thoughts. The screams died down once again as the final time the flames turned red and the last piece of burnt parchment rocketed out.

"The Hogwarts champion", Dumbledore called, "is Cedric Diggory!" All of Hogwarts burst out screaming, yelling, cat-calling, wolf-whistling, whatever they could think of that's what they did, some even mooed. I stood up along with the rest of the school in celebration of our champion, but inside my head all I could think was, 'Great now we'll lose for sure'. Dumbledore held up his arms for the Hall to become silent.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-" **(Chapter sixteen, page 270)**

But Dumbledore stopped speaking for everyone had noticed that the goblet's flames were once again red. It shot out a fourth piece of parchment that came fluttering down. As it did so everyone was whispering quietly confused at what was going on, since we already had our three champions. When Dumbledore caught the parchment the Hall was as silent as Siberia.

"_Harry Potter_!" There was an uproar in the Hall everyone was saying some type of curse or another.

"Bloody shit", I whispered. I got up and went sneakily went to the door in which Dumbledore had indicated knowing very well that I was going to be needed.

"HARRY POTTER!" Harry finally stood and walked robotically to the front desk where Dumbledore showed him the parchment, after seeing it Harry looked towards the door where he saw me. I gestured for him to come and, being as numb as he was, obeyed. When he got to the door I pushed it open for him and followed him in.

"It wasn't me", Harry was saying down the hall in which we were walking, "I didn't put my name into that goblet"

"I know, Harry, I know", I repeated trying to calm him down. We arrived where the other champions were and all stared at him, except Cedric who was looking from Harry to me.

"What's theez?" Fleur asked in her thick French accent, " 'E shouldn't be in 'ere. Only zee champions-"

"Shut up you whiny little bitch", I intersected. There was a slam of a door and Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape all came rushing in either in a disgruntled state or just a plain angry one.

"Bloody shit part two", I whispered. Harry looked at me confused, "It'll all be okay, just as long as you stay near me", I told him. He inched a little closer to me, he was obviously afraid and confused, a deadly combination as I knew so well.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is, mystery and intrigue in the middle of a comedy romance. Can't wait to read more? Please tell me in a review, so then I can know you love it and post R'S!**


	10. Chapter 9: You're not fine

**A/N: So you should be happy to know that I am now done with my other story, so now I can write solely on this story and get these chapters to you faster. Hope you enjoy it, the romance thickens as does the intrigue of strange goings on at Hogwarts. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: You're not fine**

The next few weeks were Hell for Harry. Everyone whom he passed or passed him jeered and questioned him in an ill manner. Harry's head had lowered so no one could see his face, his green eyes were dulled with sadness, and even his hair seemed to have drooped. I kept an eye on him and gave him encouraging faces and words, trying my best to keep his spirits up for the first task. These gestures went unnoticed by everyone, including Harry, so they weren't of any use. Apparently no one would believe that he hadn't put his name into the goblet, which surprised me. Especially when I started noticing that even his best friend Ron had turned against him when everyone who knew him, even slightly, knew that he was no liar more than ever when the situation turned out to be dangerous. All the jeers and what not that were against Harry were putting me on edge. I had somehow grown close to the boy, as if he were my little brother, so I felt obligated to protect him.

"Linn, why don't you sit down and relax for once", George said as I was passing agitatedly, my eyes shifting every so often.

"I'm fine", I said.

"No", Fred said, "You're not. Anyone who _didn't_ know you would know you're not fine". I stopped, but still fidgety.

"What's up with you anyways? You've been like this since the champions were chosen"

"I know, I know", I said. Fred pulled me to sit down, I obliged, to occupied with my thoughts to care, "I just have a bad feeling about all of this. It just seems too planned out is all", I said. The others looked at me with sympathy. Katie and Alicia stood up suddenly, pulling my attention to them.

"Well we're going to go up and work on our homework", they announced, referring to the Potions essay they had to write on how to make Living Death, at least I think so from what to three Musketeers were complaining about this afternoon. I nodded and slouched down, my head resting on my hand and my elbows resting on my knees. I didn't notice at first, but the twins were exchanging their silent gestures, communicating in the twin way. George did the gesture of "Go ahead" or "Tell her" to Fred, I'm guessing it was the latter since Fred cleared his throat after that preparing to talk.

"So Linn, we've been trying to work on a new prank for Snape and we think we have one, but would like your input on if it would be good enough", Fred said. I looked at him, my eyes lazily moving.

"That's new", I mumbled.

"What pulling a prank on Snape? Linn we do that all the time", George said.

"No, you guys asking me for permission to do so", I said, "Anyways I have to go". I stood up and walked out of the common room. They were great friends and all, but I swear they smothered me too much, usually to the point where I could hardly breathe. I sighed and walked down the steps, the staircase moving as I did creating the feeling of walking on an avalanche.

The halls were dark and tired, like they were feeling the same way I did, worn out from everyone's energy everyday and then barely sleeping. I did my usual patrol in the castle; checked empty rooms, clear, checked empty corners, clear, looked down the secret passage ways barely anyone knew about, clean, looked into the deserted bathrooms, silent, and finally looking over the main halls and bigger rooms, movement. That caught my attention and distracted me from protecting my metaphorical kid brother. I snapped into the mind set I usually had before killing someone. There was a dark corner I hid in while listening intently to the voices. From what they sounded like it sounded like Moody talking to himself, but then I caught another voice that I hadn't heard before, it was icy and rough.

"You're doing well", the icy voice said, "No one will ever suspect our plan". Plan what plan? I leaned slightly to see if I could catch sight of Moody and his strange the company he held. I saw Moody's thick figure standing towards the front table where the teachers sat, but no one else.

"I'm glad you're please my Lord", Moody said. Lord? So that meant that who ever it was Moody was talking to was his superior. That narrowed it down ever so slightly. I leaned in some more hoping to catch a glance of the mystery voice, no one. I was so focused on trying to see the other person who was talking I forgot to listen in on what it was they were talking about. When I finally gave up on that their conversation didn't make much sense.

"Soon I will return and we can destroy Harry Potter once and for all", the icy voice. Destroy Harry? Now that was not going to happen, not on my watch. They would have to kill me first and trust everyone who's tried that, it's not an easy task. And what was he talking about, coming back? He was already here. Why would he say _coming back_? I had so many questions that I lost balance and stumbled slightly, causing myself to be known.

"We're being listened to my Lord", Moody said desperately and with that, Moody took off in one the secret passageways. I ran in only to find the place empty and looking like it had every other night I had checked it before. I clucked my tongue at myself for not listening, making myself known before I could learn more, and to not catching _either_ of them before they got away. Now not only was I annoyed with everyone else, but I was also annoyed with me.

I walked back to the common room of Gryffindor to find everyone had gone to bed. I plopped down on the sofa, now more distressed than I was when I left. I looked at the dying fire thinking over what had just happened. Now I knew that my instinct was once again right. Something was not right at Hogwarts and once again Harry was in danger of being killed. I went over what I knew, there was a plot going on, Moody was in on whatever it was this horrible scheme was and the plan was most likely going to kill Harry. I had to intervene and soon, before this got too far and succeeded.

* * *

It must have been day break for I heard people starting to stir up in the dormitories. A large group walked by me, oblivious to me just sitting there still as a statue, when most of Gryffindor had gone, Fred had finally woke up and when he walked down the stairs he noticed me.

"Don't tell me you were up all night again. Linn that's the third night in a row you haven't slept", Fred said coming down to sit by me. I didn't acknowledge him; I was partially sleeping with my eyes open. "Linn", he said placing a hand on my back. I sat up and looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Linn, you need to get some sleep before you pass out", Fred said. I just shook my head and chuckled some.

"Fred you're crazy. I can take care of myself. I have for a long time now. I'm fine", I said with a tired, small smile.

"No you're not", he said, "You haven't slept in three days and that's not good for anyone. Plus, I've never seen you act like this"

"Act like what?"

"Crazed, restless, agitated. Normally you're pretty chill about everything, but…"  
"Chill?" I asked. Fred quirked his eyebrow up slightly.

"Don't change the subject. I just think you need to get some sleep and a day off, maybe two", Fred said. Now I quirked my eyebrow.

"I don't _need_ to do anything"

"And you don't _need_ to always worry about Harry either. He's fourteen, he can take care of himself"

"No he can't", I said my eyes widening slightly, "Fred you didn't hear it"

"Hear what?"

"Last night while I was doing my rounds, I heard Moody talking to someone"

"Who? Hagrid? Dumbledore?

"That's just it, I don't know who, I've never heard that voice before. And anyways it's not only that I don't know who that person was, but they have a plan"

"A plan? What sort of plan?" I took a deep breath trying to steady my heart and slow the spinning in my head.

"A plan to kill Harry". Fred nearly fell off of the sofa.

"_Kill_ Harry?"

"That's what it sounded like", I said. I leaned back and slumped into the sofa.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well he is one of the champions, so I have to protect him"

"From Moody? But Moody's such a cool teacher, he's one the best teachers we've had so far"

"Fred he's not the one of the best teachers if he's trying to kill Harry", I said sternly.

"You know what I mean. And anyways maybe you heard wrong", Fred offered.

"I don't think so, they plainly said, 'Soon we can destroy Harry Potter once and for all"

"Do you think Death Eaters have penetrated Hogwarts and that Moody is under the Imperious curse?"

"I don't know. I just don't know. None of this makes any sense. Moody is an Auror, not a Death Eater, and plus he's too stubborn and strong to be put under the Imperious curse". My hand rose to pinch the bridge of my nose, but was caught by Fred's hand.

"Hey you'll figure it out and until then go lie down and sleep, before you start getting hallucinations"

"I don't know that I will", I said.

"You will, you're just tired right now is all". I laughed slightly.

"Man you _are_ persistant about that, aren't you", I stated. Fred merely shrugged. I kissed him on the cheek before I stood up.

"Oh and Fred", I called from the middle of the stairway. A dazed Fred turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you", and with that I walked up the stairs to catch a few hours a z's.

"Any time", Fred whispered. He got up and walked down to the Great Hall for some breakfast, still in star struck daze.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwww, I think he loves her. Our little Fred is growing up. What will happen next? More romance? More adventure? More mystery? You can help decide just by pressing on a button and reviewing. That's right for and limited time offer you can help me give you what you want, but don't wait, this offer closes at the next posting, so hurry and review now before request lines close. And that's not all, if you Read, Review, and Remember we'll also throw in a special acknowledgment and a reference to you in the next chapter. So hurry now and press that review button below. _There are no side affects to this product, no itching, burning, or queasiness. Though you may experience the type of emotion you've requested for the chapter, such as crying, laughing, swooning, or anger. We ARE responsible for these emotions._**

**REVIEW NOW! **


	11. Chapter 10: Think, think, think

**A/N: Now I believe this is the fastest I've ever posted the next chapter. I wanted to apologize for the last chapter, that was completely out of character for Linn, so hopefully now we are back on track with her. Oh and a little side note if no one gets this through this chapter, I'm adding on to Linn's character to make my little oops from last chapter make sense. So when Linn doesn't sleep she gets unreasonably stressed and worries about the smallest things. So hope that'll make more sense.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:Think, think, think**

I had passed out the moment I hit my bed. I don't know how long I was out, but I did know that people were walking in and out of Katie, Alicia's, and mine dorm quite a bit. When I finally woke up fully I heard my group of friends talking downstairs.

"Should we wake her up?" Alicia asked.

"No, she's needed this sleep for awhile", George said, "She hadn't slept in three days. This is good that she has slept this long"

"Yeah, but it's kind of scaring me", Katie said, "I mean she's slept for two days straight. How much longer does she need before she wakes up?"

"I don't know, but I do know that there's nothing wrong with a bit of sleeping", Lee said.

"Yeah you would know Mr. Sleep the Day Away", Alicia said. They laughed a little. Lee was known for sleeping late whenever he could, which meant that he was also known for partying really late at night.

"Give her a couple more hours and then if you're _still_ freaked out, you can wake her", Fred said.

"Thanks you so much for giving me permission to wake up _my_ dorm mate", Alicia snapped, I then heard footsteps stomp up to our dorm. She opened the door and slammed it shut. I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Alicia asked in a small voice.

"I was already mostly awake", I smiled, but then reverted into seriousness for the expression on Alicia's face told me that this wasn't the time to be chipper. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She sat down looking as though she was on the verge of tears.

"Nothing", she croaked out. I walked over to her and sat down, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Alicia, I'm not dumb. I can tell when you're upset", I said, "Now who needs to be taught a lesson?"

"It's Cedric", Alicia sobbed. Great, there's a subject I didn't want to get into.

"What about Cedric?" I asked, my voice hadn't changed so as to not give her the slightest hint that I didn't want to help her just because I wanted to push Diggory off a cliff.

"He isn't getting my subtle hints", she cried. Wow, there's a shocker. Alicia was known for giving the guys she was interested in "subtle" hints that she liked them, but the thing was a blind person would know from across the world who she liked and that she was trying to seduce them. Even more amazing, Cedric didn't see these hints. He may be prat, but he isn't as dumb as he looks.

"How can you tell?"

"Because I would walk by and he would just say hi to me just like it was last year", Alicia said, "When I didn't like him". I nodded. "And not only that, but he's giving that _Chang_ girl the time of day". At this she punched he pillow in anger and plopped down bawling. I patted her lightly on the back not really knowing what to do in a situation like this.

"There, there", I said. She continued to sob, but thankfully Katie came in and, seeing at how awkward this whole thing was to me, she came and switched with me giving Alicia some real comfort. I snuck out and down the stairs, stretching slightly to loosen myself up from the curled up position I'd been in for apparently two days. Fred looked up from the fire and smiled at me.

"Where did the other two scamper off to?" I asked.

"Pulling that prank we told you about on Snape", Fred grinned devilishly, "Come on, we may get there in time to see it in play". We ran off down the hall only to find Snape struggling to get out of the new indoor swamp that the trio had just installed. There was a group of students starting to gather around, all pointing and laughing at dear old Snape. Most of the group was Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, but peculiarly enough there was a Ravenclaw mixed into the group too. She was carrying some school books, but there was also one muggle book stowed away in there, Jane Eyre.

"Hannah come on", another Ravenclaw said pulling her away from the recently installed swamp. The Hannah girl was pulled away reluctantly enough, but not with out a quick glance and a small smirk.

"So what do you think?" George and Lee asked looking very proud of their creation and new way of torturing Snape.

"Impressive", I said. We all high-fived one another before running away at the sounds of teachers' footsteps. "So that was you're guys' plan when you asked me permission?" I asked.

"Indubitably", Fred said, shining his infamous mischievous smile.

"Well I have to say that was one of your guys' best work thus far", I said smiling at having all my energy back again, "I propose a toast". I had magically conjured up four flutes full of the bubbly. We raised our glasses high. "To us four evil geniuses, for creating the finest havoc at Hogwarts since Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs"

"Cheers!"

"To the Marauders, for being the classic professional pranksters", George shouted.

"Cheers!"

"And to sleep, for without you, sleep, we would all loose our heads just like Linn", Fred said.

"To sleep!"

"I resent that, I lost my head _way_ before I wasn't sleeping", I said, as we all sprawled on the floor of the secret hallway, partially drunk from having drank two bottles of the sparkling bubbly.

"Yeah, I think she lost it when she started hanging out with you two", Lee said. That started it. We all took as much of the leftover bubbly as we could and dumped it on each other.

"Well I…_hic_…propose…_hic_…one last…_hic_…toast…_hic_", George said hiccupping from all the alcohol. We all raised out cups again in drunken good heart.

"To pranks,…_hic_...may…_hic_…you…_hic_…never go out…_hic_…of…_hic_…style"

"To…_hic_…pranks!" we all yelled at the top of our lungs, mimicking George's hiccups. We left the safe confines of the secret hallway and walked out leaning on each other and finding it more than difficult to walk straight. We eventually went our separate ways, the guys to their classes and me to the courtyard to do some figuring out of how to protect Harry from his death.

"Think, think, think", I said out loud to myself, earning weird looks from other students. Well the plan in to kill Harry, how I'm not sure, nor when so I was on a extremely tight schedule, but I knew one out of the two people involved of this plan, Mad-eye Moody, or maybe someone who was impersonating him because after all there was such a thing as Polyjuice potion after all, am I right? Of course I'm right.

"Think, think, think", I said, "Think, think, think, think"

"Careful or you're going to break your thinker", it was Diggory. He sat down beside me with ease, almost as it used to be.

"Can we talk?" Diggory asked.

"I'm thinking"

"I can see that, but can you spare a moment in your thinking time to talk to me?"

"Let's see", I said snapping a bit, "This is an important thought, not only for me, but for others, and as you well know I don't spare moments for people who are disloyal to me and untrustworthy. So shoo", I said. He got and stalked away rather put out, but hey he deserves it. After all, he did break my heart and blew my secrets. So to me the guy's punishment should be little better than death.

"Merlin's beard", I cursed under my breath, he distracted me. Now Harry is a minute closer to his death and I still have _nothing_! "Think, think, think", I said faster. How was I going to protect Harry when I didn't even have all the essential information?

Light bulb please. I had an idea.

* * *

**A/N: As you can see I also decided to let you in a little bit on the whole Diggory thing and why Linn is so cold to him, I'll give you a more detailed out look at it later on in the story, but until then sit back and enjoy your flight to adventure/fantasy and a little dabble of romance and humor. Also we would like to remind you to Read, Review, and Remember. Thank you and enjoy the flight.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Secret of Dragons is Out

**A/N: Ok sooooooo, sorry this took so long, but life hit me along with a pile of homework. But here it is and I have to say this now that most of the dialogue for the characters, Harry, Hagrid, Moody, and Hermione is the dialogue from the book, not from me. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Secret of Dragons is Out**

The first event of the Triwizard tournament was coming up and everyone's tempers were rising. Ron and Harry were broken up because of the fact that Ron believed that Harry wouldn't tell him how he got his name in cup and thought he did it just to get his name to be famous. I tried many times to persuade Ron otherwise, but he was just as stubborn as Harry was. Neither one wanted to apologize to the either, but if they wanted to be enemies, fine by me.

It was the Saturday before the first task; it was also a Hogsmeade visiting weekend. Fred, George, Lee, me, and Ron were hanging at The Three Broomsticks taking a break, well the guys were more like trying to avoid doing yet another essay for Potions, while I was letting myself have a brain break from planning on how to keep Harry from dieing. While we were there Hermione walked, by herself not escorted by either Harry or Ron. I kept my eye on thinking something was off with the scene.

Hermione went up to the counter and an empty chair moved back slightly. I cocked my head slightly knowing somehow Harry had something to do with this. Hermione was now heading towards that empty table with two butterbeers, she set one down where the moving chair was and it disappeared. Ahhh, Harry was hiding from the press, the poor shy thing.

"Linn what are you staring at?" Fred asked shaking my shoulder. I blinked a couple times.

"Was I staring?" I shook my head, "Must be thinking too hard". Fred sighed.

"What are we going to do with you Linn, I thought we told you. _Using your head is unhealthy_", Fred said. The rest laughed as I shoved Fred off his chair pouring all his butterbeer on him. Ron gave me a high-five, but was quickly shut up as George poured _his_ butterbeer on Ron's head. That started the sticky war of butterbeer. I quietly slipped away from the war and walked over toward Hermione and invisible Harry.

"So Hermione, where's Harry?" I asked nonchalantly. Her eyes flicked to everywhere, but my face, she truly was a terrible liar.

"Stayed at the castle, I think", she said.

"Then why don't you come hang out with me and the guys", I gestured back to my table where to twins were holding Ron down giving him a noogie. "Although I can understand if you pass".

"Look, it's Hagrid!" Hermione said. She pointed towards the bar, then Hagrid leaned up and I saw that he had been talking intensely. I felt a breeze next to me and Moody turned to look at me and Hermione, he tapped Hagrid on the shoulder, or as close to Hagrid's shoulder as possible, muttered something to him and soon they were making their way through the exceedingly packed pub.

"All right, Hermione?" Hagrid said rather loudly.

"Hello", Hermione replied politely.

"Hello, Aislinn"

"Hey, Hagrid", I said nodding. I completely ignored Moody unsure about him. Though I did over hear him mutter, "Nice cloak, Potter". Hagrid now bent down pretending to look at Hermione's S.P.E.W. clipboard and muttered something that I'm sure only Harry could hear.

"Nice ter see yeh, Hermione, Aislinn", Hagrid said loudly, he winked and departed, Moody trudging closely behind him.

"Why does Hagrid want me to meet him at midnight?" Harry asked.

"Does he?" Hermione said, looking startled, "I wonder what he's up to? I don't know whether you should go, Harry…" She looked nervously around and hissed, "It might make you late for Sirius." I stared wide eyed at the empty chair.

"You're meeting Sirius? Sirius Black?" I asked.

"We already went through this last year", Hermione said obviously annoyed, "He's good, trust us". I laughed and shook my head, like Hermione had just told a good joke.

"Yeah the Ministry gets _everything_ wrong", I wiped a fake tear from my eye, "So Hagrid wants to meet you? I say go".

"What? It could be dangerous", Hermione practically shrieked. I shushed her down.

"Hermione listen, it's Hagrid we're talking about, why would that gentle half giant want to hurt Harry? Let's be serious shall we Hermione", I said. By this time I had sat down across from Harry a new butterbeer in my hand and going down my throat.

"Linn come on, you're missing all the fun!" Fred called. He came over and dragged me away, making me spill most of my butterbeer.

* * *

That night while everyone was staying warm in the common room, Harry went to bed early claiming he was tired, but I knew that he was planning on getting out of bed near midnight and visiting Hagrid. What can I say I know what Harry will do ninety percent of the time.

Lee was and Alicia were chatting about the goings on at Hogwarts, George and Katie were flirting, though I doubt George knew this, as they talked about Quidditch, while Fred and I were discussing new pranks we could pull. Lights were beginning to turn off and the whole group was heading to bed.

"Well, I'm going to have to stay awake for tomorrow. See ya in the morning Linn", Fred said patting my knee.

"Oh good now I can have the entire couch to myself", I said lounging on the couch trying my best to cover the whole thing at once. Everyone laughed and said goodnight. I waved them away and sat staring at the ceiling. It was probably about half past eleven, when I heard, but didn't see, someone coming down the stairs.

"Harry if you're trying to be quiet, you're doing an awful job at it", I said to the invisible boy. He sighed and pulled the cloak off.

"I guess you're going to stop me", his face glum.

"Harry I'm hurt, you're making me sound like Percy. No, no, I just can't sleep", I said. Harry nodded and pulled his invisibility cloak back over him. "Oh, Harry wait. Next time you see me tell me what Hagrid wanted. You're not the only one who's curious about this. And come searching for me because I'm getting antsy here", I whispered to him. I imagined him nodding his head in agreement. The door open and closed, and that was the last thing I remembered before falling to sleep in front of the dieing fire.

* * *

I heard someone thump in one of the armchairs beside me. I peeked open my eyes and saw Harry out of breath.

"Whoa there kid, was it really that scary?"

"No, well, yes. Could you give me and Sirius some privacy?"

"Oh yeah you have a meeting with the bugger don't you. Sorry I would've gone to my bed to sleep if I remembered", I got up and pointed a finger at him, "Tell me tomorrow". I then walked upstairs hearing Harry whisper, it was too quiet for me, but it did sound frantic. "Poor kid, poor, poor kid", I muttered under my breath. I climbed into bed and once again fell into dream land where sugar plum fairies danced in my head, wait it isn't Christmas yet…Ah well, so they're a little early.

* * *

Morning had come and dust lazily drifted through beams of sun light, they seemed to know it was Sunday, the laziest day of the week. I climbed out of bed and got dressed heading downstairs. In the Great Hall I saw Harry dragging Hermione out to the grounds. I ran after them quickly catching up. We stopped and Hermione giving me weird looks, probably wondering why I was there, Harry told us all about last night. He told us the first task was going to be him battling a Dragon and how Sirius had warned him to keep an eye on Karkaroff. I waved that part off.

"He may be dark, mean, and a pain in the arse, but I'm pretty sure he quite harmless", I said. The two gave me stunned looks.

"Didn't you just hear was Sirius told Harry? He went to Azkaban and got out. Doesn't that account for something?" Hermione's voice rising higher and higher. I winced away from her.

"Okay, Hermione you've hit the pitch where dogs can't hear you. And anyways I usually have good feelings about which people you should keep an eye on and I doubt it's Karkaroff"

"The key word there being '_usually_'", Hermione said, "Harry I say listen to Sirius, not this dolt over here-"

"Hey, I resent that"

"And anyways now we", she looked pointedly at me saying I wasn't apart of this _we_ she was talking about, "have to figure out how to get you past that dragon".

"I say you're the dolt", I muttered to no one in particular.

"Let's just try and keep you alive until Tuesday evening", she said desperately, "and then we can worry about Karkaroff". The two then left me where I stood to go take a nice Sunday walk around the lake while talking about surviving a dragon. I rolled my eyes and headed inside for breakfast. "I am not a dolt", I said to myself, crossing my arms and slumping down in my seat.

"No you're not", Fred said swinging an arm around. I knew he would understand even though he had no idea as to what I was talking about.

* * *

**A/N: I would just like to say that Hermione was a little out of line there calling Linn a dolt. Don't you think? So here it comes, though this time I'm going to be little lenient because this was so late and I feel like I've failed you (_hang head in shame_). So now if you want three R's s'il vous plait! I will now go and perform the walk of shame for and think about what I've done and also what I will write next for you.**


	13. Chapter 12: Clowns and Past Demons

**A/N:** And here it is, the chapter that took so long to get here. So it may seem a little bi-polar and that's because it starts of funny (I hope) and turns very very serious and dramatic. Why this happened? I don't know. You'll have to ask Aislinn because of course this is her story. So enjoy, laugh, cry, punch a pillow. These are after all the appropriate actions for this chapter.

P.S

To my friend AnEverFixedMark, I added a little something in this chapter for you. You'll know when you read it.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Clowns and Past Demons**

"So you want to get back at Hermione?" Fred asked me as we walked down the corridor to the Quidditch pitch.

"Nah, I think I'll just let it slide this time," I said. George fell back and Lee went turned a different direction.

"Why would Linn want to get back at Hermione?" George asked.

"She called me a dolt," I pouted. George patted my back.

"I say lets prank her good," George said to Fred.

"I say lets prank her good," Fred said to George. I stopped and looked at the two; they looked at each other then smiled.

"That's repetitive," said Fred.

"And redundant," said George.

"That's repetitive"

"And redundant. We certainly are entertaining, Fred"

"Indubitably, George"

"You two are ridiculous," I said and continued walking. Fred and George ran up behind me and at the same time, as if one of them was a mirror, took out their wands and pointed them towards me.

"RIDICULOUS!" They screamed at the same time. I quickly put my hands up putting a protective barrier around me, so their spell reflected off and hit themselves. Soon both became identical clowns. They had the ruby red curly wig hair, the red nose, white face and red blob around their mouths, and spotted colorful parachute like unitard. I laughed.

"Linn what did you do?" Lee asked, also laughing, walking up with ice cream in his hands.

I shook my head, "Just reflected their spell". The two clowns' eyes, which had black diamonds on them, narrowed.

"NOT FUNNY LINN!" They both shouted at the same time. I ran down the hall before they figured out I was gone.

"You two should try out for the circus. You'd be the main event!" I shouted back to them. Then they were after me. I was far ahead and so this time they wouldn't, and couldn't, catch me. Then I saw a tall and lean-ish figure with long white hair in front of me. I came screeching to a halt.

"Hello Aislinn," Dumbledore said in his usual calm way.

"Hey, Dumby," I said using his nickname. I breathed heavily. (**A/N:** This is pronounced Dum-bee, not dumb-ee)

"Why are you out of breath?"

"Oh, just decided to take a run around the school". We heard thumping echo down the hall and Dumbledore raised his eyebrow at me. I just stood there looking as innocent as possible. Then we heard the duplicated clowns screaming.

"Linn, you get back here!"

"Just decided to take a run huh?"

"Yep, and I have that erg to run again," I said. Dumbledore looked at me again and smiled lightly, he moved slightly to the side unblocking my path. "Thank you," I said. He just nodded. I ran off again hearing Dumbledore's voice in the distance.

"Be careful where you're headed or you might just run out of road!" Dumbledore shouted to me. I just rolled my eyes knowing full well what I was doing and exactly where I was going. I turned right, right, left, another right, and another left. Then I ran into a wall. I looked up wondering where that wall had come from. The only way to go was back and I could hear the twins' footsteps coming closer.

"I've been Jimmy-Jacked," I muttered to myself. I looked now for a place to hide. I found a pedestal and no statue. I smiled. "Nothing like pretending to be statue to escape the clutches of angry clowns", I muttered. I muttered a small incantation turning myself white and made myself look like a medieval witch before stepping up on the pedestal. I took a pose, my wand out pointed to the opposite wall, my posture very erect, and my face serious. Frozen I stood there waiting for the two clowns to show, especially when I heard the footsteps. But when the person came into view, it wasn't the twins at all, it was Jack, my partner in crime.

Jack was a small 5 feet and 4 inches, he was thin, and looked as though he had lived with pigs for the past month or so. His brown hair messy and greasy and his skin had splotches of dirt all over. His clothes were now practically rags and he had a beanie over his head that had a couple patches on it. Jack was the guy who gave me clients. He always had a list of names and the death eaters they wanted to kill, it also had their generous, or not so generous, payment on it.

Now here he was, after I ditched him, panting, looking lost, and clutching that list. I hopped down from my pedestal. I changed back with a snap of my fingers, which also grabbed his attention. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Scathach there you are," he said, "Why were you running?"

"No reason. And don't call me Scathach here. Why are you here?" I asked rather harshly. He always ruined the fun, coming in with his list at the peek of most fun, and this irritated me.

"Hey, hey, hey, there's no need for that attitude Sca-, Aislinn. I'm here because after you ditched me, we got an incredible offer"

"That doesn't matter because I'm taking a break this year"

"A break? I understand you get tired, but how many times do I have to tell you, _assassins_-"

"-don't take breaks. I got that. But I'm helping Dumbledore"

"Not that old coot again"

"Shut up, Jack, you know he's like dad to me"

"I know, I know. Your sad, sad story of living with the Mr. and Mrs. Kinlan. I get they are _evil_, but for Merlin's sakes Aislinn, they're your parents, give them a little slack. Now this couple, the Denials, they are going to pay a substantial amount for-"

"Your last name is Kinlan?" a voice came from the end of the hall. I looked and saw Fred, now normally dressed, standing at the end of the hallway looking hurt, angry, and shocked.

"Fred? How long you been standing there?"

"Long enough to find out _why_ you should be in Azkaban. You're an assassin, and not only that, but you're the heir of _Kinlan_ family, do you know what your parents _did_, Linn? Do you?"

"Fred I know what you're thinking, but-"

"I don't want to hear it. You're no better than your family," he left then, that same look on his face. I turned, now angry with Jack at having blown what my job was and who my parents were.

"You stupid blabber mouth! You see what you've done?" I yelled in his face. He just gave me that stupid overly smug smirk on his dirty little face.

"Oooh, I see. You fancy him. Well sorry that I said too much, but…" he shrugged his shoulders.

"You knew, you knew he was there. Why would you do that? You know I don't have many friends"

"Because being who you are and this path that you've chosen, you're not supposed to. Having friends makes you soft Aislinn, having friends slows you down, having friends is a death wish. Sorry I had to blow your secret, but I'm just here to look after you and make sure you don't do anything stupid. And being friends, especially with him, is stupid. I'll see you soon, and maybe then we can discuss about the Denials," he walked away, proud of what he had just done.

For those of you who don't know, the Kinlan family is a very proud pure-blood family. They were tight with Voldemort and killed nearly half the population of muggles and muggle-borns, they also tortured and killed my little brother, Eric. They are horrible people and still extremely powerful. I hated them when they killed Eric, and that's when I came to disown them. I haven't seen them again since I shoved those papers of disowership into their faces and ran away, and whenever someone brought them up that anger was rekindled, sometimes to a point where I couldn't control it. They are demons and that's why I never tell anyone who my parents are, well blood related.

Flames for rage flickered in my head and heart at the thought of my parents, and how Jack had ruined my friendship with Fred who would no doubt tell George and Lee, and towards Fred for thinking of me like that after these months of us being friends. I also felt guilty somehow, that pain in Fred's face stuck to me and for some reason I felt I was responsible for that face.

Ruefully I made my way back to the common room. Inside I found Fred talking frantically to George, Lee, Alicia, and Katie. I sighed knowing exactly what he was talking about. Since they didn't see me come in, I quickly snuck out and to the Room of Requirements. I walked back and forth three times thinking of only one place. When I was little and living at the Kinlan's house there was this lake near by. It was always calm and sometimes seemed to glow green in the moonlight, trees encircled it like a wall. I always went there when I was angry or sad, it was my sanctuary. I went there so much that I had built a bench on one of the trees. This was the place that was in my head, and I couldn't wait to get inside and onto that bench watch the glowing lake ripple under a sky full of stars.

Whatever happened to simple and happy lives?

* * *

**A/N:** Isn't that just depressing? Never knew that Aislinn had such a bad life did ya'? I thought not, of course all great assassins have horrible parents and (CUSSING WARNING) crappy past lives. So drama is built up. What will Aislinn do now to get her friends back on her good side? Stay tuned for future chapters! **THREE R'S!**


	14. Chapter 13: Stupid, stupid boy

**Chapter 13: Stupid, stupid boy**

The day passed with my old friends staying far away from me, giving me glares that would cripple the heart and devourer the soul. I sometimes stood in the hall being pushed and shoved as other students were attempting to get to class on time, and just watched as they laughed like any other day. Occasionally I would find George staring at me, confused. I knew by what. He was confused at why I would pretend to be their friends and one of them, when they believed I was there to commit some felony and to serve Voldemort.

I had found Harry and Hermione every once and a while (either in the library, the dorm room, or outside) practicing the Summoning Charm for the first task. You could tell by their tone and faces that they believed Harry wasn't ready for this afternoon. I would intervene with a hopeful quip that he would always be ready and nothing could catch him off guard. Hermione would yell at me for this because she believed that putting false hope into his head would only make him slack. I would laugh, not a real laugh, but one put on for show, and walk away to find someplace else where I could mope.

Right now I was moping under the tree where Fred, George, Lee, and I would normally hang out. It was also the spot where Fred got the brilliant idea to throw me into the lake. It was cold that day too, but a different type of cold. That cold was because of the weather; this one was coming from my friends and was aimed directly at me. I sighed and closed my eyes letting myself know that I knew deep down that this friendship wouldn't last. That's when I heard footsteps; they were quiet and squished in the grass with what I could only assume were elegant steps. I looked up only to find the man who in my eyes would always be my real father. Dumbledore.

"What are you doing outside in the cold all by yourself?" he asked. Dumbledore lifted my chin to stare into my eyes. "And why in Merlin's beard do you have such a long face?"

"Because I was born with a long face," I joked, before shaking my head at the poor attempt, "Just drama. You know how it follows me". Dumbledore gently helped me to my feet so that he could give me a comforting hug. I felt like little kid again, not that my childhood was anything like this, but more just what I saw of other families when I walked down the street. After awhile, Dumbledore brought me inside to his office. There he handed me a steaming cup of hot chocolate. I drank it greedily, letting the smooth creamy taste run down my throat in a hot springs waterfall. Soon the warmth relaxed my throat which calmed the empty feeling in my stomach, and the taste of chocolate did nothing but make me say, 'yum'.

"Better?" Dumbledore asked. I nodded. He sat down in his chair on the other side of his desk. "Now why would an all powerful witch, who also slays Death Eaters for a living, be found alone, looking alone, out in the cold?"

"Like I said before, Dumby, drama," I answered in a melancholy voice. He just raised his eyebrow at me.

"I know it's something more than just drama Aislinn. It takes a lot more than that to have such a sad look appear on your face".

"Jack, he came to visit. Said that some family was going to pay a sequential amount. But along the way he restated rather loudly about my parents to me, and Fred over heard. Now I'm just the bad guy again," I answered lowering my eyes to my cup where only chocolate colored foam still lay.

"Ahhh, now see that makes more sense. And where is Jack?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, "Left probably". Dumbledore nodded.

"Well now that you're feeling a little bit better, why don't you go down to the grounds, you are supposed to help protect all the champions you know". I got up, setting my cup down, and walked to where the professors had set up the champions' tent.

The place was crowded with all sorts of students, cheering on different champions, mainly their own schools champion, but that's beside the point. I sat down in a seat that was next to the "professors' section" .

As I looked around I saw thousands upon thousands of heads, some with black curly hair, some with straight brown hair. And then I saw two heads with ginger hair, the Weasely twins. They were walking around in a I-own-the-world way, basically their normal way of walking, screaming about to "Place your bets!". I rolled my eyes, it was completely like them to be placing bets on people who might die. I looked away, an anger beginning to curdle in my blood. If they wanted to be mad at me for being born into a horrible family even though I had no choice, then fine, let them, just for their information I don't take kindly to those who see me as a part of _that_ family.

The crowd grew bigger and bigger with every passing minute and soon a whistle blew loudly, announcing the beginning of the First task. Everyone all around became louder and cheered to a deafening volume when Cedric exited the Champions' tent. He walked carefully into the middle of the arena, looking around for his dragon. Then coming from up above him, and behind, came his dragon, a blueish-gray Swedish Short-Snout. Cedric jumped quickly, spinning around and only dodging in time before the dragon blew fire. Everything went quickly and in a blur of heat and red, yellow, and orange light. The only way you could follow was with Bagman's commentary, though the crowd did scream, yell, and gasp in the places where Cedric was nearly hit by the fire, or squashed by the dragon's foot.

"Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow," Bagman would say earning a gasp from the crowd, "He's taking risks, this one!" cheering earned here, "_Clever_ move – pity it didn't work!" screams and gasps alike mixed at this comment. Finally a deafening roar protruded from the audience as Cedric finally got passed his dragon and capture the golden egg. I clapped too, though maybe not as enthusiastically and heart-felt as some girls next to me.

"Very good indeed!" Bagman was shouting. "And now the marks from the judges!" At this I tuned out, not interested in how high of a score he got this time. "One down, three to go!" Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"

Again the crowd cheered, though this time the Beauxbatons were acting like cheerleaders (muggle supporters in sports) and chanting something or another.

"Oh I'm not sure that was wise!" Bagman shouted gleefully, the crowd gasped, some covering their eyes. 'Bagman was definitely having too much fun with this,' I though, smiling to myself. "Oh….nearly! Careful now…good lord, I thought she'd had it then!" Ten minutes passed in an action packed event of a prissy little girl battling a Welsh Green. I have to say it was pretty amusing at seeing such a sight. The crowd erupted into applause once more…Fleur being as successful in this task as Diggory. A pause while Fleur's marks were being shown…more clapping…then, for the third time, the whistle.

"And here comes Mr. Krum!" cried Bagman, Krum slouching exited the tent. Krum was going against a scarlet Chinese Fireball. He ran around dodging and fighting his dragon just as the others had done. The Drumstrangs acting like very manly cheerleaders themselves and all the girls gasping and screaming for their love.

"Very daring!" Bagman was yelling as the Chinese Fireball emitted a horrible, roaring shriek, while crowd drew its collective breath. "That's some nerve he's showing – and – yes, he's got the egg!"

Applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; Krum had finished – it would be Harry's turn any moment. For the last time the whistle blew loudly, followed closely by Harry coming into view. I could tell that he was more nervous than he'd ever been and that he was in a sort of daze. I shifted in my seat till I was sitting on the edge. Every person, hundreds upon hundreds of them, were staring at him closely. The dragon Harry was fighting was a Hungarian Horntail, which was at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her beady, yellow eyes upon him, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, leaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground. The crowd was making a great deal of noise, but all seemed to dampen as I watched intently to see if Harry would be in any kind of danger.

He raised his wand.

"_Accio Firebolt_!" he shouted. He then just stood waiting, and looking as though he were praying slightly, to see if his spell had worked. He looked at everything around him in what looked like a heated daze. Then he, like everyone else who was actually paying attention, heard it, speeding through the air behind him; he turned (as did I) and saw his Firebolt hurtling toward him around the edge of the woods, soaring into the enclosure, and stopping dead in midair beside him, waiting for him to mount. The crowd was making even more noise…Bagman was shouting something…but I wasn't registering any of it, all my attention was on Harry and the Horntail.

He swung his leg over the broom and kicked off from the ground. He soared straight up from everything, flying faster and faster into the sky until he was just a little black dot. He paused, and from what we all could tell, looked down at the Horntail crouching over her eggs. Then, he dived. The Horntail's head followed him; I knew what it was going to do and Harry pulled out of the dive just in time; a jet of fire had been released exactly where he would have been had he not swerved away.

"Great Scott, he can fly!" yelled Bagman as the crowd shrieked and gasped. "Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?"

Harry soared higher in a circle; the Horntail was still following his progress;p its head revolving on its long neck – if he kept this up, it would be nicely dizzy. Harry plummeted just as the Horntail opened its mouth, but this time he was less lucky – he missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet him instead, and as he swerved to the left, one of the long spikes grazed his shoulder, ripping his robes.

Screams and groans could be heard from the crowd. Now he zoomed around the back of the Horntail, the Horntail staying nicely positioned on the ground. He began to fly again first this way, then the other, not near enough to make her breathe fire to stave him off, but still posing a sufficient threat to ensure she kept her eyes on him. Her head swayed this way and that, watching him out of those vertical pupils, her fangs bared.

He flew higher. The Horntail's head rose with him, her neck now stretched to its fullest extent, still swaying, like a snake before its charmer.

Harry rose a few more feet, and she let out a roar of exasperation. He was like a fly to her, a fly she was longing to swat; her tail trashed again, but he was too high to reach now…She shot fire into the air, which he dodged…Her jaws opened wide. Harry muttered something, but he was too high for me to tell what.

Then she reared, spreading her great, black, leathery wings at last, as wide as those of a small airplane – and Harry dived. The dragon was caught off guard and looked as though she didn't know what Harry was doing, but I now saw the light. I could see Harry's plan. He was speeding toward the ground as fast as he could go, toward the egg now unprotected by her clawed front legs – he had taken his hands off his Firebolt – he had seized the golden egg.

With a huge burst of speed, he was off, he was soaring out over the stands, the heavy egg safely under his uninjured arm. And now the crowd was so loud that I couldn't ignore it anymore and the volume was now unplugged to my ears. The crowd, thankfully, screamed and applauded in approval instead of the usual jeers against him. I was with them now, and just as loud and enthusiastic.

"Look at that!" Bagman was yelling. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!" The dragon keepers rushed to subdue the raging Horntail, while Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody (still unsure of him), Hagrid, and I went hurrying to meet him. I couldn't believe this boy, sure the legends were most likely melodramatic at times, but I never thought that he would actually fit them in both bravery and dumb luck. 'Stupid, stupid boy,' I thought, though if anything he would be close to the male version of myself; which makes me like a proud family member.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that it's late late late, I really don't have an excuse except I kept forgetting and when I did remember I didn't have the resources I needed to write this chapter (namely Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire book). And a heads up for all who have stuck with me through this dry spell, which is hopefully over, that any main event such as the tasks and the Yule Ball will mainly be almost exactly word for word from J.K. Rowling, though not completely as Aislinn is the main character in this story and not Harry, that and plus it's first person from Aislinn's point of view. Just so you (the legal people and creators of this website) don't freak out and start thinking I'm stealing a genius's words. So THREE R'S PLEASE!** And a special thank you to Sara and Kisa for getting me back on track with this story. THANK YOU, PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW BUT STILL LOVE!**


	15. Author's note of apology

So I'm sorry to say that I won't be writing anymore. To those who have asked and I said I would continue, I'm sorry. I did try to write another chapter, but I just don't have time in my life anymore and this story is gone from my head since I left it for too long. So sorry again, I really did try, but it's just not a part of my life anymore.

I do, however, give permission to whoever is up to the task, of finishing it. As long as you credit me for what's already written I really don't care how you finish it. So if you want to read the end of the story, I'm sorry, but it won't be written by me. Keep an eye out to see if someone does decide to pick this story up for themselves, or if it's you good luck.

Sorry again, but I'm officially retired from ; I'll leave whatever I've already written up for your enjoyment, but nothing new will appear on this page of mine after this letter.

1,000 apologies,

AcceptableFormOfSchizophreni a

**ANNOUNCEMENT! So the author 16150dragon will be writing the ending to Killing For Love I hope you will give this person the respect they deserve. **


End file.
